


Dear You

by TheRealKags



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, Old Friends, cancer mention, im really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKags/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: What happens when Hinata attempts to reconnect with an old friend twelve years after they graduate?**Name and content inspired by Dear You by Lucy Spraggan





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more! honestly i think this is one of the best things i've written so far and i love this and i love this song so much. enjoy!

_Dear Tobio,_

_I know it's been a while, but I'd like to connect with you again. I hope you don't mind me writing, if you don't want to talk that's totally cool, too, but just let me know, okay? I bet you've changed over the past, what, ten years? Eleven? Wow, it's been twelve years since we graduated. We're getting pretty old, aren't we! I hope you're doing well. In fact, I'm sure you're doing well. There's not a doubt in my mind that you made a career for yourself in volleyball. I always knew you could go far. Anyways, please write me back, even if it's just to tell me to leave you alone._

_Hinata_

He folded the paper into perfect thirds with crisp folds before putting it into an envelope. He licked the envelope shut before stamping it and writing out Kageyama's last address- which was his parent's house. Hopefully they would be able to get the letter to him.

It broke Hinata's heart that he lost touch with his teammate, his setter, his partner, his best friend. But now was as good a time as ever to try to get back in touch with him. Hopefully it'd work, though.

* * *

 

_Dear Tobio,_

_I should've known you wouldn't get my letter, you probably moved houses by now. The last address I had for you was a long time ago. You're probably out in Tokyo making something of yourself. I always knew you would become bigger than this town. Anyways, I heard you dumped your girlfriend. Actually, I heard about that a while ago. I'm sorry things weren't working out between you two. But you've probably got some model wife and beautiful kids by now. As for me, I'm still alone. I think about you a lot. It's too bad I can't find you on Facebook or Twitter. It's taken a lot of courage for me to be able to write to you, even if you don't get these letters. Well if you do get this, give me a call. I hope we can meet up sometime. It'd be nice to see your face._

_Hinata_

The redhead once again sent the letter, still to the same address. He didn't know what else to do. It was like Kageyama Tobio never even existed, like he dropped off the face of the earth. He wasn't on any social media and wasn't even in the phone book. Hinata had even asked their old high school volleyball team if they'd heard from him. No one had.

Hinata and Kageyama grew distant after they graduated. They went off to separate colleges and promised to meet up every now and again, but they never quite got to it. They started out texting every day, but the distance between messages grew with each passing day until the days turned into years. It had been twelve years since they graduated, but ten since they last contacted each other. Losing touch had been a grave mistake.

* * *

_Dear Tobio,  
_

_Obviously, it's me again. I suppose I'm probably just bugging you now. But somehow, writing these makes me feel better. Like I said before, I'm all alone these days. My dad was never around and my mom passed away last October. It was cancer. After that, Natsu kind of eloped with some guy she met. He had a lot of money and she really liked him. They were on their way to Aruba when their plane crashed last month. They never found her body. It's been pretty dark lately. I just can't seem to find the light at the end of the tunnel. That's why I've been writing to you. I'm trying to find some reason to keep going, you know? Last night I almost decided to end it all. I don't know what stopped me. If I did die, I don't think anyone would notice. I just want to go back to the volleyball days. Back to when we were sixteen and didn't know what real pain felt like, back to when the worst pain we felt was losing a match. But we all grew up, and I guess that's it._

_Hinata_

He ritualistically licked the envelope shut and stamped it before putting it in his mail box. It was raining. His heart was heavy. What if Tobio didn't reply? What if he was getting the letters but just thought Hinata was being annoying? Dumbass, he would say. Oh, how he longed to hear that insult again. He missed his volleyball team. He missed them so much. Hinata had no one now. No reason to live, no reason to get out of bed. He just wanted it all to end. Maybe he should try giving Kageyama's old phone number a call. Yeah. He'd do that.

* * *

_Dear Tobio,  
_

_I don't know why I'm doing this, why I'm writing this. I called your old house phone last night. I had the phone number memorized. Your dad answered. He sounded surprised. We talked for a while and he asked me a lot of questions about what I'd been up to. I told him the sad truth- that I had absolutely nothing going for me at the moment. Then I asked about you. He got quiet before I heard him cry. I'd never seen him cry before. Your mom took the phone from him and started talking to me. She told me how hard you tried. She told me about your falling out with your wife and that she took your kids and left you. I almost dropped the phone when she told me that you took your own life last July. Anyways, I suppose we'll be reunited soon. Save me a toss on the other side, alright?_

_Hinata_

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah it got kind of sad. but you made it to the end! let me know if i made you cry in the comments!


End file.
